


the lamest thing [zack has] ever said

by necking



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, camping out in the cottage, sardines (like the game not the fish), zack and trini brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: Her cheeks flamed to a deeper red. Kim definitely wasn't going to let her rest tonight-- she was ready to go in for the kill, and Trini wasn't sure if she was quite ready yet.Kim continued, "maybe a different game would suit you better? How's spin the bottle, just between you and I, sound?"Never mind if Trini was ready or not, she was dead at this very moment.orzack is great at planning dates and kim loves playing games





	the lamest thing [zack has] ever said

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all haven't heard of sardines it's basically reverse hide and seek where you hide and everybody else has to find you, and when someone finds you they hide with you until everybody has found you and is hiding with you 
> 
> also i haven't proofread this as usual so pls lmk if there are any mistakes

"Not to be lame, but I think it'd be kinda cute to do stargazing as a date," Zack said, with his arms folded behind his head.

Trini snorted.

The two were situated on top of the roof, waiting for the rest of their team to come back from collecting firewood. It'd already gotten dark, so the other rangers were due back any second.

Zack turned his head to the side quickly, offended. "What?"

"What?" Trini asked, innocently, as if she hadn't just snorted louder than a pig eating corn meal on a hot summer's day.

"What'd you snort for?"

"I didn't."

"Dude, you literally just sounded like _the_ fattest pig in existence," Zack said, matter-of-factly. "I was surprised the noise even came from someone as tiny as you."

Trini rolled her eyes, seeing he wasn't going to let this go. "I just snorted because it was the lamest thing you've ever said."

He scoffed, offended. "Is not! It'd be cute."

"Mhm."

"Think about it! You could go stargazing with your girl, and have a picnic, and just..." he sighed dreamily, lying back down into his relaxed position, "fall asleep watching the stars together."

There was a silence. Trini tried her best not to think about Kim, or how badly she realized she wanted to do _'the lamest thing [Zack has] ever said,'_ and blew a raspberry out at Zack, before he noticed that she hadn't replied to what he'd said.

"Well damn, if my girl wanted to watch the stars that bad, she can bottom," she cringed at how crude it sounded, but it was the first thing that popped into her head.

This time, it was Zack who snorted, albeit not as loudly. "Don't think Kim is one to bottom," he muttered.

Trini got up then, jumping up and craning her head to look at Zack so fast that she winced in pain. "What?"

"Nothin'." He said, still very relaxed, his eyes fixated on the stars above them.

"What'd you say, Zack?" she said, picking him up and grabbing him by his shirt collar so that he would look at her. "I won't hesitate to throw you off this damned roof."

Apparently, her intimidation tactics didn't work, since his face was schooled into a very bored look. "Relax," he drawled. "I just said that I 'doubt Kim is a bottom.' No big deal."

She dropped him, turning away so he couldn't see her face.

"Ow!" He complained, landing hard on his bottom.

"Wha-what? Why would you even say that? Kim? What does she have to do with anything?" The tiny girl asked, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

When he didn't reply, she turned to look at him, only to be met with an 'are you serious?' face.

"I don't like her like that! We're just friends!"

He raised his eyebrows even higher, his expression the same.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

She sighed, admitting defeat, and laid back down. It'd only been about ten seconds before she rolled onto her side to meet his eyes again, and asked, "why? Did she say something about me? What do you know?"

He stared at her, trying to keep a straight face, before his face cracked into a smile. "You're hopeless."

"I-" she started.

"-Trini! Zack! We got the firewood!" Came Jason's voice from under them.

"You and me-- we'll talk about this later," Trini said lowly, squinting at Zack, while making an I'm-watching-you gesture with her fingers before hopping off the roof.

Zack smiled to himself and shook his head, following suite.

-

"Marshmallow," Jason said, waving his palm up in front of Kim's face, waiting for her to dump yet another few marshmallows in his hand for him to roast.

She moved to face the bag upside down into his waiting palm, only for nothing to come out of it. "Sorry Jase," she said apologetically, "I think we're out."

"What?" Zack questioned, sitting up quickly, "We're out? Of marshmallows?"

"Yes."

"But we've only been out here for five hours!" He exclaimed, upset he didn't have enough s'mores.

"Don't blame me," Kim shrugged, "blame Clifford over here. He probably ate half the bags," she nodded at Jason, who smiled sheepishly at Zack.

"You can have mine," Billy said, offering his perfectly toasted marshmallow to the black ranger.

"Thanks, Bill," Zack smiled at Billy politely, "but no thanks. I probably ate the other four bags."

Billy shrugged before popping the marshmallow into his mouth.

"So... what do you guys wanna do now that we somehow finished eight bags of marshmallows in," Kim looked down at her phone screen, "two hours?"

"I'm sorry guys," Billy apologized, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I really thought eight bags would've been more than enough for two nights."

"Don't be sorry, Bill. Blame vacuum one and two over here," Trini said, gesturing towards Zack and Jason.

"How 'bout a game?" The red ranger suggested, trying to divert the group's attention from his eating habits.

Zack smirked at Trini before he spoke, "I think Trini really wants to play a two player game of spin the bottle with a certain someon-"

"Shut up, Zack!" She whispered, elbowing him in the side.

Thankfully, no one caught the interaction, as Billy spoke up at the same time. "What about a game of hide and seek?"

Jason grinned wide. "I'll take your hide and seek, Billy, and raise it to a game of sardines."

The rest of the rangers quickly agreed. The cottage was much too big for hide and seek to work, so it only made sense to go for a game of sardines.

"So, who's going to hide, then?" Jason asked.

"I say Trini. She's baby-sized, and'll probably be the most challenging to find," Zack said.

Trini, still shaken from Zack's earlier suggestion, was much too distracted to scold him for teasing her about her small stature.

"Okay," Jason nodded. "All in favour of Trini hiding?"

"Aye," they all said, agreeing.

-

Trini would never admit it, but Zack's ideal date idea was still ringing in her mind. She tried to push that thought out of her mind though, even when she immediately hopped onto the roof the second it had been time for the group to disperse. Technically, it was still a part of the cottage, so it wasn't exactly cheating.

She hadn't even had two minutes to herself before she heard someone else join her on the roof.

"Not sure if this spot would count as fair game," the newcomer chuckled.

Trini's heart stuttered. _Out of_ all _the people who could've found me--_ "How'd you know I was here, Kim?"

"You're too predictable," the pink ranger laughed, moving to lie next to her. "It's borderline cheating, so of course you'd hide up here."

"Oh," Trini said, tensing up and unable to properly form words with Kim so close.

"So," Kim drawled, shuffling closer to Trini so one of her legs was on top of Trini's, "what were you and Zack doing up here earlier?"

"Nothing, we're just friends," Trini quickly dismissed.

"Um... wasn't suggesting you weren't," Kim said, raising her brows. "But good to know."

Trini flushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry. Then why'd you ask?"

"For some ideas on what to do while waiting up here. It could be years before any of the wonder boys find us."

"Oh," she said, dumbly. "Nothing. We were just talking."

"About?"

 _You_ , she wanted to say. "Uh... you know, just stuff."

"Oooh, what kind of stuff?"

"Just... people?"

Kim sat up then, her interest suddenly piqued. "You got a girl you got your eye on that you're not telling us about?"

"Uh..." _ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!_

"C'mon, if you can tell Zack, you can tell me." She insisted.

"I don't know..."

"Fine," Kim shrugged easily, "I can probably think of a handful of other ways we can pass the time," she said, winking as she stared Trini up and down.

Trini gulped mirroring Kimberly's sitting position. "What did you, uh, what did you have in mind?" She tried to think only pure, vanilla thoughts, but with the way Kim licked her lips, she wasn't doing so well.

"Let's start easy. How about..." Trini tensed up, preparing for the worst from Kim, "truth or dare?"

_Well that was pretty underwhelming._

The taller girl's grin was now downright feral, as if she'd just been preparing the perfect seasoning to devour Trini.

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?" Trini asked, eyes widening.

Somehow, Kim's smirk widened. "No, but that question just confirmed what you were thinking about."

Her cheeks flamed to a deeper red. Kim definitely wasn't going to let her rest tonight-- she was ready to go in for the kill, and Trini wasn't sure if she was quite ready yet.

Kim continued, "maybe a different game would suit you better? How's spin the bottle, just between you and I, sound?"

Never mind if Trini was ready or not, she was dead at this very moment.

"Um," she let out, eloquently.

"Or would seven minutes in Heaven be better? We are on the roof, after all."

Trini coughed, having choked on her saliva, and spoke, "I think truth or dare would be fine." She took it as a win that her voice only wavered slightly.

"Perfect," Kim said, leaning back to rest her weight on her hands behind her. "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth?" She said, not trusting Kim to give her a safe, easy, dare.

"Are you in any way drunk at all?"

Surprised at the innocence of the question, Trini answered easily. "Not at all. I only had one cooler."

"Me neither," Kim nodded, satisfied. "Your turn."

 _Right_. "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth," she said. "If you're gonna be chicken, you can't judge me for playing chicken too," she added, when she saw the doubtful look on Trini's face.

"Fair enough," she said, scrambling in her head to think of a good question. There wasn't much she could come up with that could turn the tables onto Kim, so she asked the first that came to mind. "Why do you only use flirty lines on me?"

"Because I have eyes, and you're the cutest one on the team," she answered simply. "Truth or dare?"

Flustered, and frankly frustrated at never being able to catch the pink ranger off-guard, Trini attempted to throw her off. "Dare," she said, feeling bold and defiant.

Kim leaned in closer then, her face lighting up, as if she'd been waiting for Trini to say that all night. _That definitely backfired,_ Trini thought, after seeing Kim's reaction.

"I dare you to..." Kim started. Trini tensed up again, always prepared. Kim had been teasing her all night with false alarms, but she knew better than to let Kim lull her into a a false sense of security. "Close your eyes," Kim whispered.

Trini obeyed, even more tense. It was so like Kim to draw out the anticipation that she almost slapped herself for not seeing this coming.

"Keep 'em closed tight, alright, T? I wanna see creases in your eyelids."

Trini nodded, her eyes sealed shut. _This is getting worse and worse._

"Now... I'm either gonna slap you, or kiss you, so keep your eyes absolutely shut until one of those things happens."

"This is a pretty extravagant dare," Trini said, happy to hear her voice came out clear and confident, despite the fact that Kim had just announced there was a possibility she would _kiss_ her. 

"This is a _me_ -dare," Kim whispered, her warm breath hitting Trini mouth.

Unable to wait any longer, Trini closed the distance between them, narrowly missing Kim's lips and getting her on the corner of the mouth instead, her eyes still closed. Kim smiled against her lips, chuckling at Trini's poor aim, before properly aligning their lips and resting her left hand on Trini's thigh.

Just as the kiss deepened, and Trini raised her hand to fist it into Kim's hair, the pink ranger pulled away. Dazed, Trini made to ask what was wrong, until she felt a sudden _WHACK_ on her left cheek.

" _Ow_ ," Trini whined, rubbing her cheek in pain, "Kim, what the hell?"

"I'm so sorry, that was way harder than I expected," Kim apologized quickly, uncharacteristically flustered.

"What was with the slap? I thought it was a kiss _or_ a slap, not a kiss _and_ a slap?"

"Well, you kissed me, so that only left me with the option of the slap!"

"I..." Trini started. At least she'd gotten Kim flustered. Sighing in defeat, she said, "alright, fine. That's fair."

"Thank you. So, did you wanna continue playing, or can we just make out like we wanted to from the start?"

"You're just saying that so I'll forget you slapped me," Trini said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it working?"

There was a silence.

Then,

"How much longer do we have until the boys find us, do you think?"

"Doesn't matter," Kim said, pushing Trini onto her back and crashing her lips with her own.

Trini made sure to keep her eyes open for the stars, praying that Kim wouldn't see and think she was crazy.

 _Maybe Zack was right after all_.

-

"I think maybe we should tell the guys to stop looking," Trini said breathlessly, while Kim sucked on her neck.

"Later," Kim dismissed quickly.

"As much as I'd like to continue with this," Trini said, slowly pushing Kim off, "my back hurts, and it's been, like, two hours. Shouldn't they have found us by now?"

Kim sighed, her hot breath tickling Trini's neck. "Fine," she agreed, getting up from straddling Trini's stomach, and stretched. "I can't believe I'm being punished for some people's poor seeking skills," she muttered.

Trini chuckled, following her into the closest open window.

Climbing back into the cottage, Kim asked, "were the lights always off?"

"Wow," Trini said, as she stepped in, noticing the boys all on the couch, sleeping on one another while Mario Kart flickered on the screen, "they didn't even try to find us."

"Probably knew what we'd be up to," Kim said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Trini agreed, smiling at Zack's face, his mouth open and drool spilling onto Jason's shirt. "They definitely did."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave kudos and/or comments i love validation
> 
> follow me on tumblr: ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com


End file.
